Megstiel
by TardisWitch
Summary: Takes place soon after 8x17. Cas tries to explain to a non-understanding Dean and a more sympathetic Sam how he felt about Meg.


A/N: I just watched Supernatural 8x17 "Goodbye Stranger" last night and I have a new OTP. So I wrote some stuff because I just kinda really love Megstiel and now she's gone but whatever. I think there are moments where the characters act OOC, sorry about that. I sacrificed what would probably happen with what I wanted to happen, which is a fatal flaw of mine when writing fics.  
Anyway, hope you enjoy, and if you don't, sorry. At least I had fun writing it :)

* * *

Dean grinned proudly as he pulled the gooey pizza out of the oven. Sam chuckled at the look on his brother's face. Dean had spent a lot of their free time at The Hub in the kitchen, experimenting with making his favorite foods. There had been some scary incidents, but for the most part Sam had to admit he was a pretty great cook. Even for Sam's more 'healthy' eating habits, most everything Dean cooked tasted great, although Sam did find it ironic that now that they were eating at home more, he was eating more and more grease covered foods.

"Haha, look at that Sammy!" Dean said as he set the pizza down on the stove and reached for the pizza cutter.

"Yeah, it looks and smells great Dean." Sam said with a smile.

"You bet it does." Dean replied.

Once the pizza was cut they each piled a few slices onto their plates (for Dean it was more than a few), and turned to go eat at one of the tables in the main room. They heard a flutter of wings and turned around to see Cas had appeared in their kitchen.

"Cas!" They exclaimed together. He looked pretty distressed and they shared a look, simultaneously agreeing not to ask about the angel tablet or Naomi or anything strange that had been going on with Cas lately.

"Hello, Sam, Dean." He said, nodding to each in turn. "What is that smell?" he said, turning to look at the tray of pizza, which still had a couple pieces left on it.

"Its pizza," Dean said, the proud smile back on his face. "Made it myself. Want to try some?"

Cas went to grab one, then pulled his hand back, muttering something that sounded like something about "Pizzaman," or something. He cast his eyes to the floor.

"Cas, you ok?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry," Cas said, looking at them. "I'm sure it tastes great Dean and I know I'm being ridiculous but…" he sighed heavily, "it's just reminding me of her."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Her? Who, _Meg_?" He said disbelievingly, "Seriously?"

Sam shot Dean a _shut up you're being a jerk _look. Dean had never been very good at respecting other people's feelings when they didn't make any sense to him. Although Sam thought Meg and Castiel's relationship had been all sorts of weird and wrong, he'd talked to her, seen her when she was thinking about him, and, as much as he kind of hated to admit it, she'd cared about him, in some weird demon way, she'd loved him.

"Yes," Cas said angrily in response to Dean, "Seriously. Meg."

"Dude, what the heck?" Dean said, "Why did you even ever like her, she was just some stupid, self-serving, demon B-"

"Dean," Sam cut Dean off, glaring at him. Honestly, he agreed with Dean about Meg, but did Dean never know when to shut up?

"Yes, she was demon," Cas said, "A demon who stayed behind to take care of me when you two left me behind, a demon who repeatedly helped us at risk to herself, despite the fact that we gave her no thanks. A demon who eventually gave up _her life_ so we could get the tablet safely away from Crowley!" He glared at Dean, "Yes, of course, all she was was a stupid, self-serving, _demon._"

Dean looked away, not meeting Castiel's eyes. He must've known that Cas had a really good point, but Dean wasn't one to budge once he'd taken a stand, especially when it came to demons. "Ok, whatever," He muttered, "You just thought she was hot."

Cas looked at Dean, confused disbelief on his face. "No," he said, "I didn't. I mean, I suppose that her vessel could've been considered beautiful, but you forget, I'm an angel and I could see her true face. I could never forget, for one second, what she was, and it was not a pretty sight." He shook his head, "I can't really expect you to understand Dean, seeing as all you look for in women is physical attractiveness and you can't seem to keep a committed relationship," He spat, Dean looked deeply offended. "But I loved her_ despite_ what she looked like. I loved what was deep down. Honestly,_ I_ don't even understand why I cared as much as I did, but her soul, although it was twisted and black, was wonderful. She was a demon, but instead of turning to meaningless killings, or letting herself be controlled by more powerful demons, like Crowley, she found her own cause to fight for. And do you know what her last cause was?"

"You," Sam answered. Startling both Dean and Cas, who had been having an intense glaring contest and seemed to have forgotten he was in the room. "She said she was helping take down Crowley, and sure that was probably her reason at the beginning and she did want to see him defeated," Sam looked Cas in the eyes, "but there at the end, she was thinking only of you. She wanted to stall Crowley long enough for me to get in there and save_ you,_ her unicorn."

Cas and Dean were silent, staring at Sam. "Thank you Sam, for understanding." Cas said quietly, then he disappeared.


End file.
